Outlander Wiki:Poll Archive
SPOILERS: Murtagh's survival on the TV show is one of the biggest departures from the books in the show's history. What do you think about the change? Love Murtagh, SO happy he isn't dead!! Glad he made it, Duncan Lacroix is too good to lose Interesting choice, curious/worried how this will affect future episodes/seasons Liked Murtagh, but don't see the point in keeping him around This change is too big, wish they'd kept his death scene at Culloden Indifferent, don't really care about Murtagh's character Which new character are you most looking forward to seeing in Season 3? (Older) Fergus Geneva Dunsany Isobel Dunsany Joe Abernathy (Older) Lord John Grey Marsali Yi Tien Cho, aka Mr. Willoughby Young Ian Another character that hasn't been officially announced! What is your favorite short story from SEVEN STONES TO STAND OR FALL? The Custom of the Army A Plague of Zombies A Leaf on the Wind of All Hallows The Space Between Virgins A Fugitive Green Besieged Which OUTLANDER book are you currently reading/listening to (or re-reading/re-listening to)? Outlander, Dragonfly in Amber, or Voyager Drums of Autumn, The Fiery Cross, or A Breath of Snow and Ashes An Echo in the Bone or Written in My Own Heart's Blood Lord John and the Private Matter, Lord John and the Brotherhood of the Blade, or The Scottish Prisoner One of the Lord John novellas One of the other novellas Just devouring #DailyLines whenever they appear! Reading something new for a change! Who is your favorite FRASER? Jamie Claire Murtagh Brianna Jenny Fergus I can't pick a favorite – I love them all! My favorite isn't listed! Who is your favorite French character in Season 2 of the Outlander TV series? Comte St. Germain Duverney Fergus King Louis Louise de Rohan Master Raymond Mother Hildegard Suzette What do you think of the LORD JOHN GREY novels? Lord John is my favorite character – love that he gets his own series! Great blend of mystery, history, and Lord John's erudite humor. They're great, but I prefer the main series. I've read the ones with Jamie in them. I haven't read any of the LORD JOHN books. I read some, but wasn't really into them. Which new character are you most looking forward to seeing in Season 2? Fergus Master Raymond Bonnie Prince Charlie Mother Hildegarde Comte St. Germain Alexander Randall Mary Hawkins Lord John Grey Hoping to see Roger and Brianna! How will you spend the long wait until Season 2 of the TV series? Watch all the episodes again, and again... Finally going to start reading the books Start designing my Outlander-inspired Halloween costume Check every day for any scrap of news #RogerWatch #BriannaWatch Forget the show – when is Book 9 going to be finished??! Read the books again, watch the show again, tell everyone I know about the series – eat, sleep, and breathe OUTLANDER Take a break and make a dent in my growing to-read/to-watch list Some combination of the above! Who is your favorite character so far on the Outlander TV series? Claire Jamie Dougal Black Jack Randall Frank Geillis Angus and Rupert Murtagh Mrs. Fitz Lt. Jeremy Foster What is your favorite Outlander novel thus far in the series? Outlander Dragonfly in Amber Voyager Drums of Autumn The Fiery Cross Breath of Snow and Ashes An Echo in the Bone Written in My Own Heart's Blood What is your favorite Outlander novel thus far in the series? Outlander Dragonfly in Amber Voyager Drums of Autumn The Fiery Cross Breath of Snow and Ashes An Echo in the Bone